Chasing life and love
by vampireacademygirl65
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries but iI would really like for you to read my story anyway. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

"April I have something very important to tell you..." Leo said.

What could he need to tell me that is so important, why is his parents here is he okay these are all questions that are running through my head as I listened

to his voicemail waiting for him to tell me what is so important. "...April I'm in love with you and I want to be the horse you bet on so I'm getting the surgery, I

just wanted you to know that if something happens and I don't make it out or I turn into a vegetable that I love you." I didnt know how to react. I didn't even

know I was crying until Beth asked me what was wrong and why I was crying.

"He told me that he is in love with me and that he is getting the surgery" I told her.

"Oh my, do you love him back?"she asked

"I really dont know Beth" I said honestly.

"Do you want to go back to your room now or...?"she asked me.

"I want to go back to my room, I need to think" I told her. I really did need to think because I honestly didnt know what to make of all of this and I'm really

confused. But most of all I'm really worried about Leo.

"Okay, lets go" Beth said putting her arm around my waist and grabbed my IV bag and helped me walk back to my room and then helped me get back in my

bed.

"Are you okay, April?" Beth asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Leo" I told her truthfully.

"Could you go get me some water, please? I asked Beth. She nodded and left the room. After she left I was left alone with my thoughts about Leo and what he

told me. What if he doesn't make it out of sugery? What if he forgets about me? What if he didn't really mean what he said to me? Thats all I'm left with right

now is what ifs. My thoughts were interrupted when Beth came back in the room with my water.

"Here you go" she said handing me the glass of water.

"Thanks" I said with a small smile.

"Are you thinking about Leo." Beth asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about him and I'm terrified he won't make it out of surgery or that he won't even remember who I am or even worse he didn't

really mean what he said to me" I say as a couple tears fall down my cheeks.

"April you can't think like that, okay that boy is crazy about you I could tell it when I saw the way he looked you when you walked in the room at your surprise

party. He will be fine he's a tough guy he will make it through the surgery just fine and he will remember you,okay dont get yourself upset about it." she said

sternly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her

"Because I just know,okay. Trust me on this one." she told me.

"Okay, thank you Beth. I dont know what i would do without you." I

told her honestly.

"You would be incredibly lost and you would have a very boring life" she said laughing. I just shook my head at her and laughed. I'm so glad that Beth is her

with me I honestly dont know what I would do if she wasnt here with me especially right now. This is why she was the first to know about my cancer and

everything. My thoughts were interrupted by Brenna walking into the room.

"Hey, guys how is everything? How are you feeling? she asked me.

"I'm okay. I still feel a little sick." "Did you tell mom about Florida yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah I told her she wasnt very happy with me but she admitted to knowing about Natalie"she told me.

"Wait, so you really went and saw Natalie? How was it? Is she nice?" Beth questioned Brenna

"No she was actually awful I kinda wish that I would have never seen her or talked to her" Brenna said to her

"Wow so she was really that bad huh?" Beth asked. Brenna just laughed and nodded.

"She did? Did she say how long she's known about her? I asked in a rush.

"No she didnt say anything about that she just said that she knew about her and thats about it" she told me honestly. "Alright so whats new with you April?"

"Leo called me and told me that he is getting the surgery and that he is in love with me" I told her

"WHAT!" "Are you serious? What did you say to him?" she squealed.

"I didnt say anything it was a voicemail I didnt get the chance to actually talk to him" I sighed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brenna inquired.

"I really dont know Bren I'm just so confused right now I dont even know how I feel right now to be honest with you"

"Do you like him?" her and Beth asked at the same time. I looked at them and took a deep breath. "Yes" I breathed out.

"Really how long have you liked did these feelings start after you broke up with Dominic or after?" Beth asked me

"I honestly dont know"

"Well as much as I would love to stay here and discuss this I have to go" Beth said as she got up and hugged me and Brenna and left.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" Brenna questioned.

"I dont know Brenna I dont know where he is or if he's even started surgery yet" I said in a rush.

"I'll be back" she said then left the room. Where is that girl going? I wondered.


	2. Authors note

I'm so sorry that it has been so long my laptop broke and I haven't been able to get a new one and I'm writing this on my phone I'm going to see if I can go to the library or use my sisters computer but I will update soon


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys that its been so long since i wrote anything I had been going through some things and I honestly just lost my passion for writing and alot of things but I'm back on track and back into writing. i also have some chapters written up I just have to type them and edit them so you will have some chapters soon. Again I'm sorry its been so long and i hope you will still read my stories, and a side note some of the chapter i wrote long time ago so they will be behind the what has happened on the show so I'm going to continue with the storyline i was going with and it might not really match up so i hope you will still like it thank you so much.


	4. AN

Hi I know I haven't updated in forever I didn't have a computer or anything to really write on and I was going through some stuff and just couldn't write anymore but everything is better now and I'm going to try and update the stories I can. I have some stuff already written down from before everything I just need to proof read and type it all up but a lot of it might be behind the story line of the shows or whatever but hopefully you guys will like it and still want to read it. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my stories and favorite them despite how bad I am at updating and all I really appreciate it.


End file.
